


Magnets

by wolfcigs



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: Confessions, F/F, First Kiss, Hotels, Kissing, Making Out, Sharing a Bed, cute cute cute, kinda intense make out but its ok, self indulgent as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfcigs/pseuds/wolfcigs
Summary: They're dying for as much bodily contact as they can receive.-just anshuka first kiss with a little more. lel





	Magnets

**Author's Note:**

> remedial fic to [this angst fest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811767) i wrote, since writing that made me super depressed lol. writing quality ain't amazing cuz i just wrote for fun. so, here's a happier hotel bed scene :-) enjoy~

It was late; close to midnight, Anju reckoned, as she lay in the darkness next to her coworker in a hotel room, surrounded by the mechanical hum of the air conditioner. Freshly showered, her wet hair dampened the pillow beneath her pillow uncomfortably beneath her head, but that wasn’t the only thing keeping her restless.

Though the buzzing of the AC filled the room, she could still hear the gentle breathing from the girl in the futon next to her, and wondered if she’d fallen asleep yet. Their shared evening was relaxing: a long bath followed by deep conversation all through the way back to their room. It had been a night full of so much conversation, that the silence between them felt out of place.

Anju had always admired Shuka from afar. The younger girl was full of seemingly endless energy. She knew she couldn’t keep up, but felt drawn to her all the same, as though she had some sort of magnetic pull.

As she chewed on the thoughts, the other girl broke the stillness in the air.

“Anchan, are you still awake?” She whispered experimentally.

“Yeah.” Anju muttered. “I guess… it’s hard to go to sleep, when I kinda… wanna keep talking to you.” She blushed, and mentally thanked the darkness of the room for concealing the redness in her face. Her next movement felt instinctive, as she began to slowly inch her hand across the mattress. In the moment, she felt a need inside her to feel the other girl physically, and reached mindlessly to achieve it.

“That’s cute.” Shuka remarked, and Anju could hear the smile in her voice. “I feel the same.”

“Hehe.” Anju giggled nervously, unsure of how to take the compliment. “Yeah. I dunno. I’m happy… we finally got to spend some more time together.” Her heart felt like it might burst out of her throat as she inched her hand across the mattress.

“Me too. I really love talking to you.” Shuka’s voice was honest under her breath. “I wanna be with you more.”

Anju felt nauseous as her finger tips finally brushed against the other’s, and she felt her fingers twitch at the contact, but they quickly relaxed, even inching closer on their own. Anju swore she could hear Shuka’s own heartbeat in time with her own. At last, she touched her, running her finger tips up and down the length of Shuka’s fingers. They were surprisingly long, and she stroked across each knuckle as if in an attempt to memorize their shape.

“I wanna be with you more, too.” Anju’s eyes glued to the ceiling, and she ran her fingers between Shuka’s, shakily resting there. “Is this okay?” She whispered.

“Yeah.” Shuka breathed in response. She laced their fingers together. Anju could feel her sweaty palms against her own. “Is this?”

“Yeah.” Anju muttered. Her hand twitched nervously in Shuka’s gentle grip. The younger girl tentatively ran her thumb up and down her knuckles.

Boldly, Shuka turned to her side, laying down to face Anju. Anju finally glanced away from the ceiling, meeting eyes with her coworker. The gentle city’s light through the window reflected in her eyes. Now, she was sure she could hear Shuka’s breathing, despite the whirring that surrounded them. Even as she felt overwhelmed with anxiety, Anju couldn’t tear her eyes away from the other’s. They sparkled, and in spite of the darkness, Anju could admire her long eyelashes. She bit her lower lip. Shuka’s hand gripped hers ever so slightly tighter. It would be barely noticeable typically, but Anju’s senses were entirely honed to this moment. Nothing else mattered but the feeling of their fingers laced together and the sight of the other girl’s face before her.

“Um…” Shuka’s voice was small, her tone shaking. “This is maybe… gross, and weird, but…” Her digits twitched under Anju’s own. “All night, I couldn’t stop looking at...at your lips, and I wanna kiss you so bad.”

Anju sucked in a tiny breath at her bold words, the other girl’s gaze darting between her eyes, her lips, and the ceiling.

“Ah…” Anju breathed.

“Yeah…” Shuka huffed a small, awkward breath out of her nose. “That’s probably… creepy, and like, we’re friends.” She turned her head, burying her face into her pillow. “You’re just pretty, and funny, and I wanna be around you all the time.” Her voice was muffled by the pillow under her face. Anju swallowed hard, her dry throat sticking together.

“That’s…” She managed to choke out. “Me? You’re…” She mumbled incredulously. “You’re pretty, and funny…” Shuka looked up from the pillow. “I w-wanna… be around you, too. And I really want to kiss you, too.” Her voice shook and she shuffled her legs together beneath the blankets. Shuka lifted her head up again fully.

“So… what should we do?” Shuka whispered. She stared into Anju’s eyes.

“We should… kiss, maybe, then.” Her heart pounded in her throat. She could hear it throbbing in her ears. Shuka nodded.

“Y-yeah.”

Anju licked her lower lip, sighed out of her nose, and pulled the other girl to her. Shuka sucked in a breath through her teeth as she was tugged forward, their noses now pressed against one another. Their lips hovered barely before each other’s. Once again, Anju took the initiative, pushing forward, and pressing her mouth into Shuka’s.

Shuka inhaled sharply at the initial contact, before relaxing once again, closing her eyes and kissing her back. Anju hummed like a contented cat, parting her lips and leaned forward once again, kissing her deeper. Tentatively, Shuka’s free hand reached forward and rested on her waist. Anju sighed into her mouth, running her own hand up the other girl’s muscular arm, dying for as much bodily contact as she could achieve. Shuka kissed her hard, shifting closer and pulling Anju to her body. The older girl drew her lower lip between her own and sucked on it gently, gripping her shoulder and eliciting a quiet whimper from its owner.

Seemingly instinctively, Shuka wrapped one leg around her hip in an attempt to pull her as close as she could come, and Anju gave a breathy moan against her mouth, gladly accepting the contact, dragging her nails up and down her upper back.

Suddenly, Anju felt a wave of anxiety wash over her chest. Was this too fast? She pulled back, leaving the other girl leaning forward needily, lips searching for another kiss. “We should… stop.” Anju breathed against the other’s mouth, and Shuka gave a tiny, reluctant nod.

“Okay, yeah, if that’s what you want.” She affirmed, gently running her hands along her waist.

_ I wanna keep going… _ Anju sighed and pulled away fully. “We just need to go to bed.” Shuka wordlessly nodded once more.

Shuka removed her hand from its place and rolled over onto her back, exhaling heavily and staring at the ceiling. “This is crazy.” She laughed under her breath, then turned her head back to the side, a huge grin painted across her face. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Anju giggled in return. “I dunno what I’d have done if you were straight.” She laughed again.

The older girl pulled closer and let her eyelids close. Her heart felt contented, and she couldn’t help but smile when she felt Shuka turn around again and embrace her tightly. Her body heat was almost overwhelming, and her skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat, but Anju didn’t mind. As long as they could finally be as close as they were, she couldn’t be bothered. She relaxed in Shuka’s arms.

“You’re a really good kisser.” Shuka muttered against Anju’s hair, who blushed hard in response.

“R-really…” She stammered bashfully. “That’s… good.”

“Hell yeah.” Shuka replied sleepily.

The silence that followed wasn’t awkward, and was instead comforting. For the first time in a while, Anju’s arrival to slumber felt easy, and she drifted off without a care. Shuka’s strong arms were wrapped around her, and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> the absolute self restraint this took to write. god.  
> ends short, but i dont rly care.. jsut wrote for fun


End file.
